


Simple pleasures

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: Sometimes a show of trust is just the simplest of gestures.
Relationships: Mikael/reader
Kudos: 3





	Simple pleasures

Even back then, when you hadn’t even dreamt of dropping into a world so strange and magical and entirely different from yours, of meeting angels and demons and averting wars and falling in love, you had always loved those lazy sunny afternoons. When all you did was curl up on the couch under a fluffy blanket with a good book in your hand and some music playing softly in the background. Or binge watching some silly TV show, while munching away on your favorite kind of snacks. Something about those slow, blissfully numb hours in which you did nothing but enjoy shallow entertainment and a distraction from reality, was therapeutic, necessary to you. 

Those needs of yours did not change just because you happened to drop from the sky on one red moon’s night. You suppressed it at first, kept going and going to keep the appearance up, but the longer this went on, the more you felt worn out, started to drag your feet and cramped while smiling. After three months of ups and downs, of doing things you had never thought you were capable of doing, it was finally time. You had reached a point at which all your batteries had been spent, your reserves depleted and all you wanted to do was curl up. 

The warm rays of the sun were nice on your skin and this was dangerously close to the home you would never return to. So close in fact, that you felt small pin pricks of heat in the corner of your eyes, homesickness rearing its head within your chest and you quickly wiped your eyes with your sleeve. No good, crying about something you would not get back would only drag you down more. 

Curling up, you barely noticed him entering the room, not while your eyelids grew heavier and heavier as your body started to relax its taunt cords of muscles, stress slowly bleeding out of you, you started to tint to the side, about ready to just take a quick cat nap to refill your spent energy. The sudden dip of the couch beneath you startled you awake, but when your head snapped to the side, the alertness almost immediately left your features, was replaced by a tired smile.

“Oh. Do you need me for something, Mikael?”, the angel had silently taken his seat next to you, was watching you, just as cautiously curious as he had been the day you came through his front door, only with less coldness in his bright red eyes. The same eyes that narrowed and focused entirely on your face before he silently shook his head.

“No.”, curt as always, but that was alright for you, nodding more to yourself than to him, you attempted to scoot away from him, to give him more room, yet his arm around your shoulders blocked you from moving more than a few inches. Raising your eyebrows at him in a silent question, he just looked away, down to the book resting on his lap. “You can sleep like this.”

Silly angel, you thought, smirking tiredly to yourself but obeyed nonetheless, curling into a tight ball of limbs against his side, using his shoulder as a very comforting pillow. There was something utmost familiar in the slow, steady sound of his breathing, the gentle rustle as he flickered through the worn pages of his book to find the paragraph where he had last stopped reading. At some point, his hand, which had rested on your upper arm started to carefully brush over your hair, the same absent minded attention one would give a cat that one had long forgotten they were petting. 

You hummed softly, finally unable to keep your eyes open any longer. This was heaven, no, you corrected yourself almost immediately. This was home. Safe and warm and without expectations you had to meet. Simple sweetness that was given without demanding anything in return. Curling your fingers in the folds of Mikael’s robe, you scooted even closer towards him. 

Minutes bleed together into hours and neither of you moved even an inch from where you were seated, the peaceful atmosphere remained undisturbed, only occasionally broken by the rustling of pages being turned or a soft sigh leaving you in your feeble dreams. 

Those lazy, slow afternoons, in which you did absolutely nothing, were growing onto you, now more than ever, since apparently you were not alone in your desire to have them. To share them meant to show a vulnerability that implied trust on a deeper level. It meant to let the guards around your heart down, to show that you were, for the lack of a better word, human. Mortal. You felt, you bleed, you breathed and you needed time to calm down, to put yourself back together, just as any other needed. 

Even the angel next to you knew that. Understood it, now that you were unintentionally teaching him the value of showing your partner your weaknesses. In a way, it touched him, brought forth another wave of warm and pleasant feelings that filled a gap in his chest, a hole in his heart that had been there for too long a time. 

Sometimes, the simplest of pleasures were the most beautiful ones when shared.


End file.
